general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacks family
The Jackses are a fictional family on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Background The Jacks family first arrived in Port Charles in 1996, when former corporate raider, Jasper "Jax" Jacks came to town, to help Lois Cerullo reacquire her company from business tycoon, Edward Quartermaine. Shortly after the family was further expanded on the canvas with the arrival of Jax's parents, John Jacks and Jane Jacks. The Jacks family was originally from Australia, but relocated to Alaska when Jax and his older brother, Jerry were young. In 1998, Jax's black sheep brother, Jerry, arrives in town. Jax and Jerry were shown to have a rocky relationship, often getting into fights to work out their issues. Nevertheless, they still cared for each other as brothers. Jerry became involved in numerous illegal activities, but hid that life from his mother. In 1999, Jerry left Port Charles. In 2003, John was killed by Ewen Keenan out of revenge for stealing a pack of cards, the Dead Man's Hand, from Ewen's father. After John's death, Jane relocated to Australia, but would visit Port Charles often to see Jax. In 2007, Jerry returned to town as a mercenary having had plastic surgery on his face. He then took the alias James Craig. Jerry and a team of masked gunmen took the Metro Court Hotel hostage in an effort steal a briefcase from the vault. At the conclusion of the hostage crisis, Jerry escaped prosecution for this misdeed. Jerry has made subsequent visits to Port Charles, each visit filled with more mayhem. However, Jerry has always looked out for Jax and protected his brother and niece from whatever scheme he inflicts on the rest of the Port Charles residents. Jax has one child, a daughter, Josslyn John Jacks, born in 2009 with his then-wife, Carly Jacks. Josslyn was named in honor of Jax's father, John, and Carly's father, John Durant. In 2011, Jax and Carly began divorce proceedings and were involved in a nasty custody battle over Josslyn, which resulted in Jax losing custody and leaving town. Eventually, Jax and Carly reconciled and worked out a new custody arrangement. Jax now lives in Australia, close to his mother Jane and Josslyn makes frequent trips to visit her father there. Some of her visits are extended trips, lasting months at a time. In 2017, Jax and Josslyn are heartbroken when Jane passes away. Jacks family tree Descendants 1. John Jacks (died 2003) Jane Jacks (died 2017) 2. Jerry Jacks 2. Jasper Jacks Elizabeth Webber (1981-present) 3. Unnamed child (2006; miscarriage) (surrogate; donated egg) Carly Benson (1973-present) 3. Unnamed daughter (2008; miscarriage) 3. Josslyn Jacks (2002-present) Tree Gallery Jerry_jax.jpg|Brothers Jerry and Jasper Jane_jax.jpg|Jane and son Jasper CarlyJax.jpg|Jasper weds Carly Corinthos Carly_jax.jpg|Carly and Jasper Jax_jane_carly_morgan.jpg|Jasper, Jane, Carly, Morgan Carly_jane_joss.jpg|Jane with then-daughter-in-law Carly and granddaughter Josslyn Jax_joss.jpg|Jasper and daughter Josslyn Carlyjax4.jpg|Jasper and Carly with daughter Josslyn JacksFam.jpg|Jerry with niece Josslyn 8927_1_48802.jpg|Jasper and then-stepson Morgan Corinthos JaxMichael.jpg|Jasper and then-stepson Michael Corinthos Josscarly.png|Carly and daughter Josslyn jaxjoss1.png|Jax and daughter Josslyn carjaxfam.png|Jax, Josslyn and Carly JossJax16.png|Jax and daughter Josslyn Jaxfam16.png|Jax, Carly and their daughter Josslyn Category:Families *Jacks family *Jacks family